Once Upon a Time in Lindon
by Sarcastic Elf
Summary: The future King of Greenwood and the future Lord of Imladris share an adventure in Gilgalad's realm. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Once Upon a Time in Lindon  
**Summary:** The future King of Greenwood and the future Lord of Imladris share an adventure in Gil-galad's realm.  
**Disclaimer:** LOTR and all related characters were created by J.R.R. Tolkien. No money is being made off this fic.  
**Spoilers:** Possibly _The Silmarillion_, but I don't really think so. 

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In the realm of Greenwood the Great there lived a rather large settling of Silvan Elves. For centuries, they had lived in peace, following their chosen ruler. However, it came to pass that in an unfortunate accident, their leader was slain. He had no children and left nothing indicating whom his chosen heir would be. Thus, the Silvan Elves of Greenwood were thrown into civil unrest. But before the dispute could lead to violence, the elders of Greenwood turned to Lindon for assistance. They requested an impartial mediator to help choose a new leader for Greenwood. For this, the Sindarin Prince Oropher readily volunteered. Oropher and his family already lived near the borders of Greenwood and had a great love for the forest. Gil-galad, Noldor King of Lindon, agreed to this, for he knew Oropher to be wise and fair. 

And so Oropher, with some of his most trusted advisors, traveled to Greenwood to mediate for the Silvan Elves. In the end, the divided Elves came to an agreement that none had anticipated. They requested that Oropher become their king, for they were struck by the wisdom and powerful presence of the Sindarin prince. 

It took little time for Oropher to agree. As it was, his family had merely settled in Lindon after the destruction of Doriath for lack of another place to stay and he desired to remove himself from beneath the Noldor rule. Also, Oropher's love of Greenwood and the rustic ways of the Silvan people played a large factor in this decision. 

So it was, that Oropher was to move to Greenwood, with a handful of his Sindarin kin, to rule the Silvan Elves. Before this move, however, Oropher traveled north, with his eldest son, to speak directly to Gil-galad, as was requested by the High King. 

And so our story begins. 

--- 

"You wish for me to care for the son of Oropher?" Elrond Peredhil asked as he and Ereinion Gil-galad walked down a polished hallway of Gil-galad's palace. "I was under the impression he had also come for the talks." 

Oropher shook his head. "Nay, the young elf merely wished to see the city," Gil-galad replied. "He is quite young, not even of the age of majority. Oropher and I both figured he would be rather bored in the talks." 

"So you wish for me to baby-sit," Elrond muttered. 

Gil-galad chucked. "Guide, by dear Elrond. You shall be his guide to the city. And make sure he sees all of the best sites." 

"Tulco will not be pleased," Elrond replied, referring to Gil-galad's head healer and his own teacher. 

"I have spoken to him," Gil-galad replied. "He believes it will be good for you to get away from the healing house for a few of days." 

"And how long exactly is a few days?" Elrond countered. 

"I should take us no longer than two, perhaps three days to discuss everything that needs to be discussed." 

Elrond sighed and finally relented. "And where is this soon-to-be Prince of Greenwood?" 

"In the garden," Gil-galad replied and then added, "Oropher and I will most likely be occupied for the entire day so try to keep him occupied." 

Elrond nodded. "As you wish, my king." He punctuated this with a rather over-dramatic bow and spun sharply on his heels toward the garden. 

Gil-galad smiled after the younger Elf and then continued to walk to his council chambers where Oropher was waiting for him. 

-- 

Elrond walked out into the lush gardens of Gil-galad and took a deep breath of the fresh air. He then frowned. Gil-galad's garden was rather large and Elrond had no idea where his new charge was. As luck would have it, Elrond did not have to search very long. He came upon a golden-haired youth sitting beside on of the fountains reading a book. 

"Well met," Elrond greeted as he approached the young elf. "I am Elrond; I am to be your guide. You are Prince Thranduil, I presume." 

The young Thranduil rose gracefully to his feet and bowed respectfully. "Well met, Lord Elrond," he said in a formal manner. There was a slight pause. "Father sent you to keep an eye on me," Thranduil finally stated. 

Elrond stifled a chucked. "No, as it is, my king sent me to, um, guide you around the city." 

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at this and for a while, Elrond thought he had offended him. But the young prince broke out into a smile. "I promise not to give you too much trouble," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Elrond replied with a smile of his own. "That would be much appreciated." 

-- 

The day was enjoyable for both Elrond and Thranduil. Elrond rarely dealt with elves so young and was taken in by Thranduil's youthful curiosity. Thranduil, on his part, would listen eagerly as Elrond told him about the city. The two arrived back from their tour with just enough time to wash up and change for dinner. 

"Good evening, Father, King Gil-galad," Thranduil said with a respectful bow when he and Elrond entered the dinning hall. Elrond greeted the two as well and they both took their seats. 

"How was your day, Thranduil?" Gil-galad inquired. 

"It was wonderful, My Lord," Thranduil replied with a bright smile. "There are so many things to see. And Lord Elrond seems to know everything about it." 

Gil-galad smiled as this. "Yes, indeed. I do not need paper records as long as I have Elrond." 

Elrond replied with a smile of his own but said nothing. Instead, he decided to change the subject. 

"And how was your day, My King?" 

"Very productive," Gil-galad replied. "We covered many things. But there is still much to discuss." 

"What can they possibly be discussing that takes so long?" muttered Thranduil softly, though not soft enough. 

Oropher shot him a sharp glance while Elrond discreetly hid his smile by taking a drink of his wine. Gil-galad, on the other hand, let out a hearty laugh. 

"Do not worry, young Thranduil," he said. "One day you will find out and you will then wish you never did." 

Seeing that Gil-galad was not offended, Oropher visible relaxed. 

"But surely," Gil-galad continued. "You have not tired of our city already and wish to leave." 

Thranduil flushed slightly and shook his head. "Of course not, My Lord," Thranduil said quickly. "Your city is wonderful. I look forward to seeing more of it." 

"Actually," Elrond spoke up. "I had planned to take you to explore some of the surrounding woodlands." 

Thranduil smiled. "I would love to explore the woods." 

"I sounds as if you are going to have a busy day tomorrow," Oropher spoke up. "You will need your strength." He motioned to the untouched dinner before his son. 

"Yes, sir," Thranduil replied and quickly turned his attention to his plate; Oropher's message to be silent and eat had come across loud and clear. 

Elrond frowned at this, but a warning look from Gil-galad silenced any comment he might have made. 

--- 

Thranduil placed his brush down on the side table beside the bed of his guest room. He pulled his hair back and secured it with a strip of cloth at the nape of his neck and then reached for his bag and pulled out the few items he had purchased in the market. 

Most were presents for his mother and sisters. He had also bought himself a leaf-shaped brooch. He hadn't really intended to buy himself anything, but the simple, yet elegant, silver pin had caught his eye. 

He was examining the brooch when he heard a knock on his door. 

"Come in," he said, rising to his feet. The door opened and Oropher stepped into the room. 

"You are ready for bed already?" he asked. 

Thranduil smiled. "Yes. Lord Elrond and I want to get an early start. He wishes to leave at dawn," he said, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. "But I am not going to sleep quite yet." 

Oropher walked over to and sat down beside Thranduil. 

"Did you have a good day?" he asked his son. 

Thranduil nodded. "The city is very nice. But I think I will enjoy the forest better. There is too much stone in the city. I got some things for mother, Niere, and Alce, " He held out his new pin. "I found this for myself." 

Oropher took the pin and examined it. "Very nice," he said. "Though I had never known you to take an interest in such things." 

Thranduil shrugged as Oropher handed the brooch back. "I just saw it and liked it," he admitted. 

"Ah, well," Oropher said as he reached forward to push a stray strand of hair behind Thranduil's ear. "I had best let you finish preparing for bed." He rose to his feet. "Be sure to come see me before you leave." 

"Yes, Father," Thranduil said, also rising. 

Oropher bent over slightly and dropped a kiss on Thranduil's forehead. 

"Good night, my son." 

********************* 

**Author's Notes:**

**1.** On Oropher being wise: Oropher is probably best known for charging out at the enemy in the Battle of Dagorlad before Gil-galad's signal and getting himself and about two-thirds of his warriors killed. Not a very wise move. But I think this was just a result of his pride (not wanting to fight under Gil-galad's command) getting the best of him. Oropher, after all, ruled the Silvan Elves for almost the entire Second Age. I doubt he would be able to do so if he were truly foolish. Even the wisest of beings can act foolishly.   
**2.** No details are given about the circumstance surrounding Oropher becoming King of Greenwood. I would assume it was more than him just waltzing in with his handful of Sindarin Elves and claiming Greenwood as his kingdom and the Silvan elves his subjects. There probably would have been problems among the natives ^_^.  
**3.** Appendix B of "The History of Galadriel and Celeborn" in _The Unfinished Tales_ talks about "The Sindarin Princes of the Silvan Elves". While, I suppose, it could be taken to mean that they were only considered princes among the Silvan Elves (since neither Oropher or Thranduil are referred to directly as a prince), I've chosen to translated it to mean that Oropher (and Thranduil) were actually Sindarin Princes before they ruled the Silvan Elves. After all, both Oropher and Thranduil are referred to as 'king' of the Silvan Elves rather than 'prince'. Since there is nothing on their lineage (for all we know, they could have been closely related to Thingol) it's all guess work and interpretation on my part ^_^.  
**4.** Tulco is an original character. He may or may not make an actually appearance but he is, in this story, a master healer. Elrond is his assistant (hey, he's young still and doesn't know everything yet). 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Once Upon a Time in Lindon  
**Summary:** The future King of Greenwood and the future Lord of Imladris share an adventure in Gil-galad's realm.  
**Disclaimer:** LOTR and all related characters were created by J.R.R. Tolkien. No money is being made off this fic.  
**Spoilers:** Possibly _The Silmarillion_, but I don't really think so. 

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Elrond stood patiently before the stables in the darkness of pre-dawn. He was leaning against the wall, hidden by the shadows and out of the way of the stable hands. His and Thranduil's horse were beside him, ready to go as they had been prepared by the Roccondil, the stable master. Elrond had come down early, wanting to make sure everything had been prepared for the trip. Now he waited for the arrival of the young prince. 

His thoughts wandered back to the evening before at dinner. He frowned as he remembered Oropher's treatment of his son, though it was covered up by discreet words. From what he knew of Oropher, he was a rather stern and serious elf, but to treat his son in that manner when he had been doing naught but carrying on a conversation… _If I have a son, I will never treat him like that,_ Elrond vowed. 

His musings were interrupted by the sound of voices approaching. He looked over to his right to see Thranduil and Oropher coming up the path. His eyes widened slightly in surprise at the scene. Thranduil was talking rather animatedly to his father who was listening to his son with a soft smiled on his face. When they reached the stable area, Oropher stopped him looked to be saying something. But if he did, he spoke so low Elrond could not hear and he could not see his face. The elder Elf adjusted Thranduil's cloak and his new silver brooch and then gently cupped the younger Elf's chin before kissing him on the top of his golden head. 

Elrond felt a smile make its way onto his face as he watched them exchange farewells. 

_It seems I judge Oropher much too harshly,_ Elrond thought. He had never been happier to be proven wrong. 

-- 

The morning had been pleasant, to say the least. The weather was lovely, not too cold and not too warm. Though Elves were not affected by the elements to same way Men were, they still had their preferences. 

The trees, Elrond noted, felt differently that. While the trees were usually happy to have one of the First Born walk among them, they seemed happier this time. Elrond soon attributed it to Thranduil's presence. While all Elves were in tune with nature, there were some that had a deeper bond with the earth than others. More than once, Thranduil had paused at a tree, smiled, and gently touch the trunk before moving on, suggesting to Elrond that the young prince was one of those Elves. 

Thranduil was also acting differently, Elrond noted as well. In the city, he had been very excited and a bit nervous. Here, in the woods, away from the bustling city, he was more at ease, obviously in his element. 

Elrond and Thranduil had enjoyed conversation about various subjects. Thranduil had asked him to tell him more about several of the things he had seen the previous day and Elrond, in turn, asked him about where he lived and how he felt about moving to Greenwood. Thranduil had admitted to the older Elf that, while he was a bit nervous and would miss the place he had been born and raised in, he was very excited to be moving into the great forest. 

As they talked Elrond had also noted that Thranduil seemed to want to tell him something, but had been hesitant to do so. Thranduil had several times open his mouth, paused, and said something that Elrond knew was not what he had originally intended. 

When they stopped for lunch, Elrond decided to press the subject. 

"Thranduil," he said, while handing the young Elf some dried fruit. "Is there something you want to tell me?" 

Thranduil frowned slightly and suddenly took a keen interest in the fruit in his hand. "What makes you say that?" 

Elrond could not suppress a small smile. "You do not need to fear me, young one." 

Thranduil took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "I just wanted to ask you not to think ill of my father," he said quickly. 

Elrond raised an elegant eyebrow. "What makes you think I think ill of your father?" he asked. 

Elrond saw Thranduil's face flush slightly with embarrassment and tried to suppress a smile. 

"Well," Thranduil began. "It was just…it was…last evening, at dinner…" 

Elrond held of a hand to silence Thranduil. "You noticed I did not approve," he stated. "Do not worry, young Thranduil. I have since changed my views on your father. I realize that he is a good Elf." Elrond then paused, remembering his vow from earlier that morning and suddenly realizing how foolish it was. "I also cannot imagine how difficult it must be to be a father," he said more to himself than Thranduil. 

Thranduil nodded. "Father really is very kind," he pressed on. "He is a little stern at times, but is never unjust. Father says that I am almost an adult and should start acting like one in public. Both around those of a higher standing than I, so to respect them, and around those of a lower standing, so they will respect me." 

Elrond raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "And what about in private?" 

A smile appeared on Thranduil's face. "Father says, as long as I do not cause too much trouble, I can act as I please." 

Elrond let out a laugh. "Goodness! Are you truly that bad?" 

Thranduil chuckled and replied, "I was when I was younger, but I have grown out of it." He paused. "Well, mostly at least," he admitted. 

"Ai!" cried Elrond in mock horror. "It seems that I shall have to watch myself around you." 

"Hm…you will have to let your guard down some time," Thranduil replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

They finished their meal and packed up their supplies. Instead of riding, they decided to walk a ways down the forest path. They had walked for a while, talking merrily, when Elrond noticed some tracks going across the path. 

"Odd," Elrond said, stooping down to examine the tracks. "These tracks are not Elvish," he muttered. The area had been disrupted in such a way that it could not have been Elves. Men, it seemed. It was not uncommon for men to pass though these lands while traveling. As long as they caused no trouble Gil-galad paid no heed. 

Thranduil stood in silence, absently stroking the horse's nose. He froze suddenly when he heard the rustling of leaves. 

"Elrond, we must leave," he said urgently. 

Elrond rose and turned to the young Elf. "What is it?" 

"The trees send a warning. We are not safe here," Thranduil said, mounting his horse. 

Elrond nodded. He, too, could now feel the warning in the air. He reached for his horse when an arrow suddenly flew pass his horse's face. The creature, startled, began to rear up on his hind legs. Several more arrows flew from the trees toward them. One arrow grazed the flank of Elrond's horse and the terrified creature bolted, leaving Elrond without a mount. 

"Elrond!" Thranduil called out as he held out his hand to pull Elrond onto his own horse. 

Elrond had just gripped Thranduil's hand when an arrow struck the younger Elf in his left shoulder. Thranduil was thrown from his horse and fell to the ground, pulling Elrond with him. Thranduil's horse let out a scream, only to be silenced when an arrow hit his neck, killing the creature. 

A part of Elrond's mind registered that the arrows had stopped as he crawled over to Thranduil. But he was so focused on the young Elf he did not notice the figures emerging from the trees. 

He gently pulled Thranduil onto his back. The prince moaned softly, his right hand clutching his left shoulder, the arrow still imbedded in it. Elrond slipped his hand behind Thranduil's shoulder and felt with dismay that the arrowhead hadn't come out the back. He was going to have to push it through. 

He suddenly felt Thranduil clutch his arm and a second later, the head of an arrow appeared in his line of sight. He raised his head and saw a man standing before him with his bow aimed right at him. 

"On your feet," the man said. 

"I need to treat him," Elrond replied. He knew several human languages and was relieved this man spoke in one of them. 

The man made a motion with his head. Elrond had sensed several men behind him and he suddenly felt rough hand grab his shoulder. He began to struggle, but the man aimed his bow down at Thranduil, who was trying to sit up. 

Elrond stopped struggling and allowed himself to be pulled away from Thranduil. 

"That's right," the man said. "Don't try anything and the young one won't get hurt." 

The man looked down at Thranduil, who was now up on one elbow. He placed a foot in the center of the young Elf's chest and pushed him back down. 

"Stop that!" Elrond cried. It took all of his self-control not to rush the man but he knew he would not be able to reach him before he shot Thranduil. "He needs to be treated. That arrow needs to come out." Elrond appealed to the compassion he hoped the man had. 

The man motioned with his head again and Elrond felt even more hand tighten around his arms and shoulders. The man lowered his bow and removed the arrow, placing it inside the quiver at his back. With his foot still on Thranduil's chest, he reached down toward the arrow imbedded in the young Elf's shoulder. Realizing what the man was about to do, Elrond began struggle against the men holding him. 

"No! Stop!" he pleaded. But try as he might, he was not able to shake off the men. They were large and strong; too strong for a lone Elf. 

The man grasped the arrow shaft and pulled it out with a swift yank. Thranduil let out a strangled cry of pain before going limp as consciousness fled him. 

Though Elrond knew he would not be able to escape the grasps of his captors, he still struggled to free himself and get to Thranduil. Suddenly, he felt something hard hit the back of his head. There was a flash of light before his eyes, then darkness. 

-- 

Gur looked down at the two unconscious Elves and shook his head. "Troublesome creatures," he muttered. 

"Seon," he called to one of the men. "Bring the little one." 

The man nodded and walked over to the young Elf. Seon lifted him off the ground and stumbled slightly as the Elf was much lighter than he had anticipated. 

"Somebody else get that one," Gur motioned to the older Elf. 

"Are you sure about this?" one of the men asked. "What if their friends come after them?" 

Gur walked over to the man who questioned him and, with out saying a word, slapped the man hard across the face. 

"You dare question me?" 

The man shook his head and began backing away. "No, sir. I didn't mean it. Forgive me." 

Gur raised and eyebrow and nodded. "Don't let it happen again." He turned and motioned to the other men. "Let's go." 

********************* 

**Author's Notes:**

**1.** On Thranduil being mischievous. Well, Legolas had to get it from somewhere ^_^.  
**2.** If Elrond seems OOC...just remember, he's still young. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Once Upon a Time in Lindon  
**Summary:** The future King of Greenwood and the future Lord of Imladris share an adventure in Gil-galad's realm.  
**Disclaimer:** LOTR and all related characters were created by J.R.R. Tolkien. No money is being made off this fic.  
**Spoilers:** Possibly _The Silmarillion_, but I don't really think so. 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The first thing Elrond was aware of was that his head really hurt. He could not remember ever having a headache that bad. The next thing he realized was that he was being carried. Though that did not last for long as he felt himself being thrown rather roughly onto something hard. He was vaguely aware of something being thrown down beside him, but was still trying to clear his head enough to make sense of the whole situation. 

He heard the sound of something slamming shut and the sound of several voices, but he could not make out what they were saying. He rolled over onto his back and hit something that he realized to be another body. 

_Thranduil!_

It all came back to him in a rush and, ignoring the pounding in his head, Elrond forced his eyes open and pushed himself into a sitting position. He then realized that they were in a wooden cage, which was within a tent. The cage was barely large enough for the both of them and the bars looked strong and solid. But Elrond did not bother with a close examination as he turned his attention to the young Elf beside him. 

Thranduil was still unconscious. Elrond hoped he stayed that way for a while so he would not feel any pain when he cleaned the wound. 

Elrond let out a bitter curse as he realized they had not been given any water with which to clean out the wound. Reaching inside his robe, he discovered that all of their possessions had been taken from them, including the pouch of healing herbs he always carried with him. 

_There is nothing I can do about it now,_ he though, shaking his head. _I'll just have to the best I can._

On examining the wound, Elrond was relieved to find that the blood flow was already beginning to slow. Elrond pulled off his cloak and saw that it was dirty and would not do for bandaging the wound. 

Just then, the flap of the tent opened and a woman stepped inside. To Elrond's relief, she was carrying a tray with basin of water and some bandages. 

The woman started when she saw Elrond awake something she was obviously not expecting. She froze at the opening. 

"Please," Elrond spoke when she hadn't moved. "I need those to treat my companion." 

"I…" she spoke hesitantly. "I was sent to care for the young one." 

"I can care for him myself," Elrond replied, trying to keep his voice calm so as not to scare the woman any further. "But I need those supplies." 

The woman blinked several times and looked down at the items in her arms, as if just suddenly realizing she carried them. She quickly, but cautiously sent the tray down on the ground and then pushed it toward Elrond. Elrond reached out through the bars as soon as it was within his reach and pulled it to the cage. 

"Thank you," he said softly to the woman. 

She nodded and began backing out of tent, not taking his eyes of Elrond. Elrond simply ignored her and set to work on cleaning Thranduil's wound. 

Elrond has just finished bandaging the injury when a soft moan heralded Thranduil's return to the waking world. 

"Try not to move," Elrond said softly as Thranduil's eyes fluttered open. 

"What happened?" Thranduil asked. 

"What do you remember?" Elrond countered. 

Thranduil closed his eyes, searching his muddled memory. "Men," he said. "They attacked us." Thranduil's eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat up. "They killed Lagor!" he cried, remembering his mighty steed lying on the ground with an arrow in his neck. He then winced and let out a gasp as his body protested against the sudden movement. 

"Take it easy," Elrond cautioned as he helped Thranduil lay back down. "You lost quite a bit of blood and you need to rest." 

"Where are we?" Thranduil asked. 

Before Elrond could answer, the flap at the entrance of the tent opened and the leader of the men who had attacked him walked in. 

"Ah, so you are awake," he said rather cheerfully. "I have to admit it surprised me to see you up so soon." 

"What did he say?" Thranduil asked, trying to push himself up. Elrond, realizing the young Elf was not going to stay down, helped him sit up and then positioned himself behind Thranduil to support him. 

"Who are you?" Elrond asked the man. "Where are we?" 

The man before them gave a mock bow. "Gur, at your service. And you are in my settlement." 

Elrond frowned. He had not heard of any human settlement in this area. 

"Thank you for bringing the water and bandages for me to treat my companion," Elrond said. "But why have you imprisoned us?" 

"You were trespassing," Gur said nonchalantly. 

Elrond shook his head. "But these lands are in the realm of King Gil-galad." 

Gur shrugged. "I've never heard of him. But these lands belong to me now and you were trespassing." 

"But we mean you no harm," Elrond tried to reason. 

"My apologies," said Gur. "But there must be no exceptions. I have to protect my people. I don't know you. How can you expect me to trust your word?" 

"What do you mean to do with us?" 

Gur shrugged. "I haven't decided. But I trust you were able to treat the young one's wound effectively." 

Elrond looked down at Thranduil momentarily and then back up at Gur. "Yes," Elrond replied suspiciously. He doubted the man had any real concern about Thranduil's well being. 

Gur smiled. "Good." He addressed Thranduil. "How are you feeling." 

Thranduil looked up at Elrond, confused. The older Elf translated for him and then conveyed Thranduil's response to Gur. 

"He says he feels fine," Elrond said. Though he knew Thranduil was still very week, he would heal completely if given time and enough rest. 

"Good," Gur said again. "I cannot have anything corrupting the results." 

Elrond's eyes widened and he pulled Thranduil against himself protectively. "What did you do to him?" 

Gur smiled. "I've never seen the effects of my poison on an Elf." 

The blood drained from Elrond's face and he unconsciously tightened his hold on the younger Elf. "Poison?" 

"The arrows were all tipped with it. Though, it's not quite poison," Gur admitted. "It will not kill him, at least, it has not killed anybody yet. But he'll probably wish he were dead in a few hours." He smiled. "And do you like your accommodations? It is fortunate that we had it free. We normally keep our guard dogs in there in the morning, but we had to put down the whole lot because they became rabid. Very fine workmanship, that; very solid build. I doubt even the strongest man would be able to break out. Ah well," Gur bowed again. "I will be back to check on you at night fall." He turned on his heels and walked out. 

Thranduil looked up at Elrond. Though he did not understand what had been spoken, he would have to be blind to not know something was very wrong. "Elrond? Elrond, what is it? What did he say?" 

Elrond looked down at Thranduil and sighed. Without his herbs, he would not even be able to ease his pain. 

-- 

"This is madness, Gur." 

Gur looked sharply at the man who addressed him and continued walking. "I did not ask your opinion, Rhaenyc." 

"You should have consulted somebody before bringing them here," Rhaenyc continued, falling into step with Gur. "What if there are other Elves around? What if they come looking for them? They will not be happy with that way they are being treated. Especially the younger one." 

"So what do you suggest we do?" Gur asked impatiently. 

"Let them go," Rhaenyc replied. 

"And have them run home to their friends and tell them that the evil men locked them up?" Gur shook his head and stopped before a large tent. "That'll surely bring the Elves down on us." 

"So what, exactly are you going to do to them?" Rhaenyc asked as he followed Gur into the tent. 

"Well, I'm trying a little experiment with the fair haired one." 

Rhaenyc rolled his eyes. "What did you do to him?" 

Gur smiled and pulled a bottle off of a box that had been set up as a makeshift table. "I tipped my arrows in this and it was my arrow that hit him." 

Rhaenyc's eyes widened. "By all that is good, Gur, he is naught but a child. You've seen what that foul stuff does to adults. You could kill him." 

Gur shrugged. "Well, there is nothing to be done about it. If he dies, all the better. It will save me from having to do it myself." 

Rhaenyc narrowed his eyes. "Then you do intend to kill them." 

"What choice do we have? We can't let them go and it would be a bother to keep them here alive. Now go away, I want to rest." 

Rhaenyc sighed. "Beware Gur," he said softly. "Your father was a good man, that is why we trusted you to take charge of our people. But he would not have approved of the way you are leading us, and neither do many who know of your actions and many do know." 

Gur laughed. "And what of it? They are all frightened sheep! I have all the strongest man on my side. They know what will happen if they try to oppose me." His eyes narrowed and he stood his full height, which was a good half-foot taller than Rhaenyc. "You do know what will happen to those who oppose me, don't you," he asked, a threatening tone to his voice. 

Rhaenyc said nothing for a while. Finally he sighed. "Of course, Master Gur." 

"Good, good," Gur said, sitting down on his cot. "My father was right. You are a wise man. Now go, and have one of the maidens bring me some meat and drink." 

Rhaenyc bowed. "Yes, Master Gur." 

-- 

Roccondil hated being the bearer of bad news. He thanked the Valar he rarely had to do so and when he did, it usually consisted of telling a disappointed horse owner that their horse would be unable to bear them for a few days due to illness. It was nothing compared to the news he carried now. 

"I must speak to the king," Roccondil said as the approached the guards outside of the royal council room. 

"He has given order not to be disturbed," one of the guards replied. 

"But this is urgent. I must speak to him immediately," Roccondil insisted. 

The guards exchanged glances and one finally knocked on the door. 

"Enter," came the response. 

"Forgive the intrusion, My King," said the guard when he entered. "But… 

"I must speak to you, King Gil-galad," Roccondil exclaimed, pushing pass the guard. 

Sensing the alarm in the stable master's voice, Gil-galad and Oropher both rose to their feet. 

"What is it Roccondil?" Gil-galad asked. 

Roccondil bowed before continuing swiftly. "My Lord, Lord Elrond's horse has returned without him. There is no sign of him…" he paused and glanced at Oropher, "…or Prince Thranduil." He took a deep breath. "Lord Elrond's horse was injured." 

Gil-galad and Oropher exchanged an alarmed glance. "Ready our horses," Gil-galad ordered Roccondil. He then turned to the guard. "Have a search party as soon as possible." 

"Yes, sir!" both Roccondil and the guard said. 

Less than a half hour later, a group of ten Elves on horseback were pounding their way into the forest. 

********************* 

Daw! Thanks for dropping by . In regards to fan ficiton, it seems that Thranduil is one of if not **the** most misunderstood Elf in Middle Earth. The only reason I can think of for Thranduil and Elrond being enemies is that Oropher resented the Noldor and may have instilled that in Thranduil. Still, I doubt this would be enough to make them bitter enemies (as portrayed in some fics). But this fic is before all that so we'll just see. ^_~ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Once Upon a Time in Lindon  
**Summary:** The future King of Greenwood and the future Lord of Imladris share an adventure in Gil-galad's realm.  
**Disclaimer:** LOTR and all related characters were created by J.R.R. Tolkien. No money is being made off this fic.  
**Spoilers:** Silmarillion spoilers in the author's note after the fic. 

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was already night before Rhaenyc managed to visit a tent on the edge of the large clearing. 

"Laredith?" he called into the tent. 

"Is that you Rhaenyc? Come in," came a reply. 

The man entered the tent. Inside were a small woman and a boy in his early teens. The woman was mending some clothing while the boy whittled away at a piece of wood. 

"Hello, uncle Rhaenyc," said the boy, setting down his project and rising to greet him. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked. 

"No, thank you," Rhaenyc said with a smile. "I've come to talk with your mother." 

"Is it about the Elves?" the boy asked in a hushed voice. 

Rhaenyc raised an eyebrow and turned toward the woman. "You told him Laredith?" 

The woman shrugged. "You expected me to keep it a secret from my own son? He is old enough to understand what is going on." 

"I have not told anyone," Leoryn said. "And I swear on my father's grave I will not." 

Rhaenyc frowned. "That is a serious oath. Do not make such vows lightly." 

"I do not," Leoryn insisted. 

Rhaenyc sighed and nodded. "Very well." 

"How did it go?" Laredith asked. "As if I need to ask." 

"Gur plans to kill them, as I suspected," Rhaenyc said, dropping down on a cot. Leoryn sat down beside him. "But it will be a while. He has given the fair one some of that poison of his."

Laredith gasped. "No! Not the boy. He was already injured. How could he do that?" Laredith remembered the sight of the young one lying on the floor of the wooden cage, blood staining his once elegant clothing. She had wanted to stay and treat him herself, but the older one had such an intense gaze that it had frightened her out of the tent. 

"It was the arrows," Rhaenyc said. "He shot the boy. Now he wants to see the effect." 

"We have to figure out a way to get them out of here," Laredith said. 

"Why don't we just let them loose," Leoryn suggested as he moved off the cot and onto the ground. 

"To what ends?" Rhaenyc replied. "They probably have no idea where they are and we have no idea which direction their home is to guide them. If we can avoid it, we cannot just set them loose in this forest to fend for themselves, especially with the boy in his condition. No, that will have to be our last resort." 

Laredith shook her head. "I can't stand the thought of the poor boy suffering with that poison." She had witnessed the effects of Gur's poison, a substance he had invented himself. She had seen full-grown men, hale and strong, crying out and writhing in agony after being given a dose. "I'm going to see them." She began rummaging through her things looking for the herbs she kept. 

"I doubt Gur will let you in again. I was surprised he let you in the first time," Rhaenyc replied. 

"He does not have to know I am there," Laredith replied, while filling a water skin. 

"He will probably be there all night with his 'experiment'," Rhaenyc said with no small amount of disgust. 

"No, he's not," Leoryn said from his position on the ground, peering out through the opening of the tent. "He's leaving and he doesn't look happy." 

In an instant Rhaenyc and Laredith where beside him. They watched as Gur stomped toward his tent. They were able to follow him easily as the lamp he carried swayed to and fro. 

"Perfect," Laredith said. 

"I still don't like you going," Rhaenyc said. "But since I'll only be able to stop you by tying you up, I'll go with you. Going through the front is out of the question. We'll have to go in through the back and crawl under the tent. 

"I'll go with you, too" said Leoryn. 

"No, it's too dangerous," Laredith said. 

"But I am smaller than you, I can crawl under the tent easier," Leoryn countered. 

Laredith sighed. "Leoryn…" she began. 

"Please," Leoryn said. "I want to help them too." 

There was a moment of silence. Finally Laredith nodded. "Very well. Put on your cloak and come." 

Rhaenyc smiled slightly. _Ah, little brother,_ he though. _You would be proud of your son._

-- 

Elrond stared up at the top of the darkened tent through the bars of the wooden cage. Curled up beside him, his head resting on Elrond's shoulder, was Thranduil. 

Once the poison took effect, it had worked very quickly on the prince. It had started with a fever that quickly rose and then Thranduil's muscles began to cramp up painfully. Thranduil had lost consciousness fairly early on. The blood loss had weakened his young body and he had been unable to take much pain before going under. Though it worried Elrond, he was also thankful as it spared Thranduil from the pain. Gur had, as promised, come to check on them at nightfall. Elrond didn't know what the man had expected, but he obviously didn't see it. He only remained for a half hour and departed with a disgusted look on his face. Elrond had ignored the man, focusing on Thranduil, holding the young Elf protectively against him, offering as much strength he could. Elrond regretted he could not offer more, but if chance to escape arose, Elrond would have to be hale enough to take advantage of it and would probably have to carry the prince. He had already tried the bars, but found them strong and solid, but he refused to give up hope. 

Thranduil had regained consciousness not long after Gur had left. It had grieved Elrond greatly when he heard the young Elf softly calling out for his mother and father. Not knowing what else to do, Elrond had gently stroked the prince's golden head and rubbed his back, whispering encouraging words to him. This had soothed Thranduil and lulled him to sleep. 

Now Thranduil was finally resting peacefully, it seemed, but he was still feverish and his eyes were closed, which was worrying to Elrond. The older Elf sighed and absently stroked Thranduil's head. 

Elrond suddenly heard voices from the back of the tent. Being careful not to wake Thranduil, he gently lowered him to the floor of the cage. He then sat up and turned to the back of the tent in time to see a boy's head pop in from beneath the wall of the tent and then suddenly disappear. 

"Mother, they glow," he heard the boy said. 

"Leoryn," came a woman's voice. "That's just folktales. Elves don't really glow" 

"But look." 

The wall of the tent was pulled up again and two faces appeared. Elrond recognized the woman as the one who had brought in the water and bandages earlier that day. 

"Goodness, they do glow," she gasped. 

"Would you two hurry up before we're caught?" came an impatient male voice from somewhere near the front of the tent. 

"Hi," said the boy as he squeezed inside. "I'm Leoryn. Who are you?" 

Elrond blinked several times, taken off guard by this turn of events. "I am Elrond," he said. He placed a hand on Thranduil's forehead. "This is Thranduil." 

Leoryn frowned as he looked at the unconscious Elf. "Is he going to be well?" he asked. "Mother is very worried about him." 

Elrond couldn't help but smile at the boy's concern. "I believe he will be just fine. He just needs rest." He sighed. "And he would be able to rest more comfortably if we were not trapped in this small cage." 

The boy grimaced at that. "We're still working on that," he said as he pulled off the water skin at his side. "But we've brought you some water." He handed the skin to Elrond through the bars. Then he pulled a small leather pouch out of his pocket. "This will help if he's in pain," he said. 

"I thank you," Elrond said as he took the pouch from the Leoryn. "And I thank your companions as well." 

Elrond was loath to wake Thranduil up, but he knew the young Elf could use a drink of water. But before he did, he took a drink of the water himself, partially to make sure it wasn't contaminated and partially because he was thirsty himself. The water was warm, but pure. 

"Thranduil. Thranduil," he said, gently rubbing the prince's face. "Wake, Thranduil." 

Slowly, Thranduil's eyes opened and focused. "Wha-" he tried to speak, but his throat was very dry. 

"Do not try to talk," Elrond said as he helped Thranduil sit up against him. He held the water skin to the young Elf's lips. "Drink this." 

Thranduil drank deeply, which Elrond took for a good sign. It seemed that the worst was over. 

Thranduil finally pushed the water skin away and his eyes fell on Leoryn. 

"Hello," Leoryn said with a cheerful smile. 

Thranduil looked at him blankly and then turned to Elrond. Elrond quickly explained what had happened and that Leoryn was greeting him. 

"Mae Govannen," Thranduil said with a small smile. 

"Thranduil says, 'Hello'," Elrond said to Leoryn. 

"Mother will be happy he is well," Leoryn said. 

"We have tarried too long," came the male voice again. "Get Leoryn out of there and let's go." 

The back of the tent was pulled up again. 

"Leoryn," said the boy's mother. "Come." 

"Yes, Mother," Leoryn said. Elrond passed the water skin back to him, but kept the pouch of herbs, as it would be easy enough to hide "We'll try to get you out of here," he said as he moved to the back of the tent. "We'll try to come back again and bring more water and maybe some food." He crawled under the tent wall and was gone. 

"How do you feel?" Elrond asked as he leaned back against the bars of the cage, pulling Thranduil with him. 

"Not as bad," Thranduil said, settling against the older Elf. "I would feel better if we were out of this place." 

Elrond placed a hand on Thranduil's head. They sat in silence for a while, and Elrond thought that Thranduil had fallen asleep again. He was surprised when the prince spoke. 

"Why are they doing this?" he asked, though not really expecting an answer. "We did them no harm." 

Elrond sighed. "I do not know," he admitted. He paused when a thought occurred to him. "Have you ever had dealings with Men before?" 

Thranduil shook his head. "I have seen them, when I was much younger. But my father dealt with them. He sent my sister and I out of the room. I did not even know what they were there for to begin with. Father and Mother never spoke of them after they left." He hesitated slightly before continuing. "But if they were like that Man, it is no wonder Father did not want us around them." 

"I have had dealings with Men before," Elrond replied. "And not all of them are like Gur. Take Leoryn and his companions. They are trying to help us. Do not let the ill actions of a few taint your opinion of the whole. There are good and bad among all races, even Elves." 

Thranduil shuddered slightly. "I just want to get out of this place," he murmured. 

"We will get out," Elrond said, gently stroking Thranduil's hair. "It seems that even in this dismal place, we have allies. King Gil-galad and you father are most likely searching for us. Do not give up hope." 

-- 

"It is too dark. If we continue to search, we will risk missing something that could be of importance. We will have to set up camp." 

Oropher glanced over at Gil-galad as the Noldor king began giving order to the soldiers. He did not want to stop, but knew Gil-galad was right. They would do his son and Elrond no good if they went off in the wrong direction because they missed their tracks in the dark. 

He was about to dismount his horse when on of the soldiers that had gone to scout ahead came racing back to the group. 

"King Gil-galad, Prince Oropher," he said, an unhidden urgency in his voice. "Come quickly, I have found something." 

Oropher felt his heart begin to race as he followed the soldier down the darkened path. His heart sank when he saw what lay in the middle of the path a little ways up. 

"Lagor!" he gasped out as he leapt off of his horse before the steed even stopped. He ran to and knelt down beside his son's fallen horse. "No," he said as he noticed the arrow that was still in its neck. 

They had been ambushed, that much was evident. Elrond's horse escaped and Thranduil's horse had been slain. But what of their owners? What had they done to his son? 

Oropher felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Gil-galad standing beside him. 

"I am having my soldiers scour the immediate area as best they can," he informed him. 

Oropher merely nodded, not trusting his voice. 

"We will find them," Gil-galad continued, giving Oropher's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, hoping that he would be right. 

_Aye, we will find them,_ Oropher thought. _But will they still be alive?_

********************* 

**Author's note:**

**1.** Elrond knows first-hand about the evils of Elves. In The Silmarillion, he and his twin brother, Elros, were captured by Maedhros and Maglor (the eldest sons of Fëanor) during their mad quest to reclaim the Silmarils. Though, they did later become friends with Maglor. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Once Upon a Time in Lindon  
**Summary:** The future King of Greenwood and the future Lord of Imladris share an adventure in Gil-galad's realm.  
**Disclaimer:** LOTR and all related characters were created by J.R.R. Tolkien. No money is being made off this fic.  
**Spoilers:** None in this chapter that I can think of. 

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Oropher and Gil-galad were sitting silently by the fire when another scout appeared at the camp. 

"My King," the scout said, walking up to Gil-galad and bowing in respect. 

"What have you to report?" Gil-galad asked. 

"I have located a camp of humans several miles east of here," he reported. 

"Humans?" Gil-galad repeated. "Why have I not heard of this before?" 

"It appears to be a new camp, My Lord," replied the scout. "It appears no older that a couple of days." 

"So they are traveling though these lands," Gil-galad said. "Perhaps they know something of what befell Elrond and young Thranduil." 

"Or perhaps **they** are the ones who took my son," Oropher spoke up. 

Gil-galad sighed. "We cannot jump to conclusions," he warned. "Though, I admit, that thought came to my mind as well." He rose to his feet. "I will send a few soldiers to watch the camp for the night. The rest of us will ride to the camp and question the humans at daybreak." 

Oropher looked like he was going to object but said nothing. He only sighed and turned his attention to the campfire and absently began fingering his bow. 

Gil-galad knew how Oropher felt. Elrond was like a son to him, and he wanted nothing more than to have him back, safe and sound. But they could hardly invade a human camp in the middle of the night. They had to approach them cautiously, for if they did take Elrond and Thranduil, they might not hesitate to kill them if they felt threatened. 

_Ai, Elrond,_ he thought. _Please be safe._ He turned back to the fire and observed Oropher. The other Elf had since risen from the fire and was walking over to where several others were digging a grave for Lagor. When Oropher began assisting, Gil-galad realized he was trying to keep himself busy. _And please take care of the young one. I do not know if Oropher could take it if he is lost._

-- 

The sun had not yet risen when Rhaenyc emerged from his small tent. He headed toward Laredith's tent, hoping she and Leoryn would be up. They needed to come up with a plan for freeing the Elves. He knew Gur would not keep them around for much longer. 

He reached the tent and tapped lightly on the flap. It opened a moment later to reveal Laredith. She was fully clothed and looked like she had been awake for some time already. 

"I'm glad you've come," she said, as the stepped aside to allow him to enter. She spoke in a hush voice as not to wake up Leoryn. "Have you any ideas of how to free the Elrond and Thranduil?" 

"I have been up all night thinking," Rhaenyc said. "This is not the first time Gur acted foolishly and I doubt it will be the last. Gur will lead our people in to ruin. I believe it is time to take a stand against him. We should try to rally the people against him. We will be able to free the Elves once Gur is out of power." He then sighed and shook his head. "But, there are several problems with this. We don't know how long we have until Gur executes them and I do not know how willing the people will be to act against Gur, especially for the sake of a couple of Elves." 

"It is ridiculous!" Laredith spat out. "That we are to be held captive amongst our own people for fear of a few men. They may be strong, but we out number them. If we stood together, they would not be able to stand against us." 

They conversation was interrupted by Leoryn rising from his cot. He muttered a sleepy greeting to his mother and uncle before trudging out of the tent to take care of his business. 

Rhaenyc chuckled slightly, but quickly became serious again. "So now what? We're back to where we started." 

Laredith shook her head. "We might just have to just sent them free as Leoryn suggested. They will probably have a better chance in the wild then here with Gur." 

Leoryn suddenly dashed back into the tent, now wide awake. "Uncle Rhaenyc! Quick," he said, pointing to the opening of the tent. 

Rhaenyc peered out and stiffened as he saw Gur heading to the Elves' tent with several large men in tow. 

"What is it?" Laredith asked. 

"We're out of time." 

-- 

Elrond hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he was woken by movement beside him. His eyes focused and he turned to see Thranduil using the bars of the cage to pull himself into a sitting position. 

"You should be resting," he said, sitting up. He couldn't suppress a smile when he saw the prince start slightly in surprise. 

"I am tired of resting," Thranduil replied, quickly recovering. "And I will not be able to truly rest until I am free." He gripped one of the wooden bars with the hand of his good arm and gave it a fierce pull. It did not budge. 

"I have already tried," Elrond said as Thranduil slumped against the bars. "We have nothing with which to cut the wood and it is too strong to break with our bare hands." 

"So what do we do?" Thranduil asked. "Wait until they decide to kill us or let us go or until Father and King Gil-galad rescue us? And what if they are too late?" He gave the bar another frustrated pull. "I do not like this, Elrond," he said softly. "I hate being helpless." 

Elrond sighed and reached out to embrace Thranduil, but the younger Elf pulled back. 

"I do not need you to coddle me like a child," Thranduil declared defiantly. 

Elrond nodded and pushed himself away from Thranduil as much as he could in the small space, giving the prince some room. He realized that Thranduil was not angry at him, but at the situation. _At least he seems to be over the poison for the most part,_ Elrond though. _He will calm down soon enough, and then maybe we can think of a way to get out._

Elrond watched as Thranduil took several deep breaths and then visibly relaxed. 

"Forgive me, Elrond," he said meekly. "I should not have snapped at you." 

Elrond smiled. "There is nothing to forgive. I understand you are frustrated with all of this." 

Thranduil shook his head. "That is no excuse. Father tells me I must learn to not let my emotions get the best of me. It will do us no good if I cannot keep a clear head." 

"Then if it will make you feel better, you have my forgiveness," Elrond said with a soft smile. 

Thranduil smiled. "And you have my thanks. I owe you my life." 

Elrond's response was cut off when the flap of the small tent opened and Gur entered, followed by several large men. 

"Well, you look hale enough," he sneered at Thranduil, though he knew the young Elf did not understand. "A pity." He motioned to the men behind him and two stepped toward the cage. 

Elrond pulled Thranduil to him protectively as the men reached through the bars. But the cage was small and the men easily grabbed Thranduil by his injured arm causing the Elf to gasp in pain. Realizing that any struggle would only hurt Thranduil more, Elrond reluctantly released him. The men pulled him against the back of the cage. 

"You will come quietly," said Gur as he unchanged the gate of the cage. "Or the little one will pay." 

"Elrond?" Thranduil said softly. Thranduil was trying to keep his face impassive, but he could not hide the fear in his eyes. 

"Peace, Thranduil," Elrond said. "Do not struggle. All will be well." Elrond spoke it for the young Elf's benefit and he desperately hoped that he would be correct. 

Elrond crawled out of the cage and was immediately seized by the rest of the men and pulled to his feet. They pulled Elrond's arms behind him and bound his wrist with coarse rope. Gur closed and secured the gate and the men holding Thranduil released him. They stepped close to Elrond, backing up the men that already held him. 

"I have decided," Gur said. "That I have no further use for you." He smiled nonchalantly. "So we are going to kill you." 

"You do not realize what you do," Elrond said. "The king will not go easy on you for killing us unjustly." 

"The penalty for trespassing on our land is death," Gur said. 

"But this land is under King Gil-galad's rule," Elrond replied. 

"He has enough land. It's about time he shared," Gur snapped back. 

Elrond sighed, realizing that it was futile to try to reason with the man. But he had to try to save Thranduil at least. 

"Let the young one go," he said. "I was his guide, I lead him onto this land. He is innocent." 

Gur laughed. "No, no. I'm not about to let him lose to call the other Elves." Gur gave Elrond a swift pat on his back. "But do not worry, he will join you shortly. But I still have a use for him." He held up a small bottle. "Perhaps a larger dose will have the desired effects." 

"No!" Elrond cried, lunging toward Gur. But them men that held him kept their grip on him. One of them dropped a sack over his head, blinding him, and they pushed the struggling Elf out of the tent. 

They pushed Elrond though the camp, but came to an abrupt stop when they came to the clearing in the center of the tents. Before them was a group of people. It was small, but was slowly growing as other emerged from their tents to join their kin. In the front was Rhaenyc. 

"Have you gathered to witness the execution of the criminal?" Gur asked, with a smirk. 

"No," Rhaenyc replied. "I intend to show our people that we can no longer afford to remain under your rule," he replied. 

Before Gur could respond, Rhaenyc turned to still growing group. "Do you see what he is doing?" he said. "He has imprisoned two Elves, for no just cause. He plans to execute them." 

"I was protecting you," Gur retorted. "They trespassed on our land!" 

"Land that we have no right to lay claim to," Rhaenyc interrupted. "This land is under the rule of their king." 

There were murmur throughout the crowd, but Elrond could not tell with whom they were agreeing. 

"Do we not deserve land as much as the Elves?" Gur said. "They have a vast kingdom already. Do we not deserve to live as good a life as they? I am only trying to give our people what we deserve." 

Elrond suppressed a sigh as he heard some of the people agreeing with Gur. But Rhaenyc was not through. 

"But at what cost?" he said. "How can we truly be safe here when he chooses to antagonize the Elves in our name? He does not even ask our consent or opinion as his father did. He will do naught but bring down the wrath of the Elves upon us. Even if you have no love for the Elves, surely you must see that this is folly." 

"Did not my father lead you well?" Gur tried again. "Have **I** not lead you well?" 

"Rhaenyc is right!" came a cry from the crowd, followed by many strong cries of agreement. 

"He will bring us to ruin," another voice said. 

"His father would not have approved of any of this," said another. 

"No!" Gur protested. "I have only done what was best for us." 

"You have only done what was best for you!" cried Laredith stepping up to stand beside Rhaenyc. "And you have used fear to control us. We will stand for it no more." 

There was a roar of agreement from the crowd and it was only then that Elrond realized that the men had released him. He felt somebody pull him off to one side and felt the disturbance of air as the crowd charged forward. 

"You are Elrond?" said the man as he pulled off the sack from Elrond's head. From his voice, Elrond recognized the man as the one who had lead the revolt and also as the man who had accompanied the boy and his mother the previous night. 

"Yes," Elrond replied looking around the camp as the people chased down their former oppressors. 

"I am Rhaenyc," the man replied stepping behind Elrond to cut his bounds. "I am Leoryn's uncle. His mother, Laredith, is my sister-in-law." 

"You all have my thanks," Elrond replied. "And you will no doubt have the thanks of my king and Thranduil's father." Elrond suddenly realized that Thranduil was still in the cage. "Ai! Thranduil," he gasped. 

"Leoryn has gone to get him," said Laredith walking up to them. 

"Thank you, good lady," Elrond said, graciously. "But could you be kind as the show me the way to the tent where we were kept. Your son may need help." 

"Of course, my lord," Laredith said, giving him a small curtsy. 

Elrond made to follow her then froze as he picked up a noise coming from the forest. 

"What is wrong," Rhaenyc asked, following Elrond's gaze. He soon say what Elrond had heard when several Elves on horse back come galloping out of the forest. 

Elrond could not help but smile. Gil-galad had come. 

********************* 

**Author's Notes:**

**1.** None for this chapter, either.

**To Reona:** Careful with Thranduil, there. As you can see, he doesn't always take well to being coddled ^_~. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Once Upon a Time in Lindon  
**Summary:** The future King of Greenwood and the future Lord of Imladris share an adventure in Gil-galad's realm.  
**Disclaimer:** LOTR and all related characters were created by J.R.R. Tolkien. No money is being made off this fic.  
**Spoilers:** None in this chapter that I can think of. 

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Thranduil sat with his back against the bars of the wooden cage. The bars hurt his back, but Thranduil was tired of lying down and was unable to sit up himself. He brought his knees up to his chest and with a shudder, dropped his head down on them. 

Though he did not understand what the men has said, he knew they were taking Elrond away to kill him. Why they didn't take him as well, he couldn't figure out, but he knew it could not be good. 

He had tried to escape when the men had left with Elrond. He had pushed and pulled desperately on the wooden bars but the attempt came to naught. All he had done was exhausted himself, irritated his injury, and blistered his hands. He pressed a hand against his injured shoulder and winced with he felt moisture. Pulling down his bloodstained tunic, he saw that the wound was bleeding again. 

With a sigh, he made his way over to the tray of bandages that were still sitting outside the cage. Slowly and carefully, Thranduil removed the soiled bandages and began trying to bandage the wound himself. As he worked, the sound of a restless crowd reached his ears. He stopped and listened for a while, but could not understand what was being said and so continued to dress his shoulder. The end result was sloppy, but functional. 

Thranduil pulled up his tunic and then started in surprise as the flap of the tent flew open. The prince was doubly surprised to see Leoryn enter the tent. 

The human boy had a huge grin on his face and spoke excitedly. Though Thranduil could not understand him, he realized that, somehow, he had been saved when Leoryn opened the gate to the cage and motioned him to come out. 

_And what of Elrond?_ he wondered. _Has he been saved as well? Did Father and King Gil-galad come?_

With a deep sigh of relief, Thranduil crawled out of the small cage and pulled himself to his feet, using the cage for support. He took a couple of unsteady steps forward when his legs decided to give out on him. 

But before he hit the ground, he felt Leoryn catch him. Leoryn said something, a soft smile on his face, as he wrapped his arm securely around Thranduil's waist. Though Thranduil could not understand the words, he understood through the boy's eyes. 

"Come," they said. "I will help you." 

-- 

"Well met, Elrond," said Gil-galad with a smile as he dismounted his horse. "This is quite an interesting situation to find you in." He motioned to the crowd that was currently chasing down and apprehending Gur's thugs. 

"It is a long story," Elrond replied. 

Oropher was not so pleasant. "Where is Thranduil?" he demanded, grabbing Elrond's shoulders. "Where is my son?" 

"He will be here soon, I believe," Elrond replied, trying to pull out of Oropher's grasp. "They are bringing him as we speak." 

"Is he well?" Oropher pressed. 

Elrond hesitated momentarily, but saw no reason to lie, as Oropher would find out soon enough. "He is injured," Elrond admitted. "But he will be well," he added quickly before Oropher could speak. 

"Injured? How? Who harmed my son?" Oropher asked quickly. 

"Peace, Oropher," said Gil-galad calmly. "Elrond said Thranduil will be fine." He placed a calming hand on Oropher's shoulder. Oropher sighed and released Elrond, taking a step away. 

"Forgive my behavior, Lord Elrond," Oropher said, regaining his composure. 

Elrond smiled. "I understand you are only worried about your son. But he will be well with a little time and plenty of rest." 

Gil-galad then stepped up and clapped Elrond on his shoulder. "It is good to see you well, Elrond," he said. 

"It is good to see you to," Elrond replied with a smile. 

Elrond scanned the camp, finding that the people who were not still busy dealing with Gur's men were now huddled into a group and staring openly at the Elves. There was a mix of awe and fear in their faces. He noticed one man cautiously approaching them and trying his best not to stare at them. His eyes were fixed on Rhaenyc. 

_Rhaenyc spoke of the wrath of the Elves,_ Elrond though somewhat amused. _Perhaps they think we will punish them._

It occurred then to Elrond that he had yet to introduce Rhaenyc and Laredith to the others, but that thought was pushed a side when he caught sight of a familiar golden head. 

"Here comes Thranduil now," Elrond said, motioning to where the prince was walking between the tents toward them leaning rather heavily on Leoryn. 

Elrond smiled as Oropher calmly began walking toward his son, though he obviously wished to run to him. 

"Sir," he suddenly heard a man say to Rhaenyc behind him. "Gur has escaped." 

-- 

Gur was fuming as he sat in the small tent, watching as the people who once feared and followed him hunted down his men. He had outsmarted them, for the time being. In the confusion, he had managed to dodge into a tent. Nobody would think he would hide within the camp, thinking he would try to flee into the forest for his life. But he was now effectively trapped. He could not hope to escape to the woods with most of the camp looking for him. So he had to wait and bide his time until a chance to escape arose. 

He cursed bitterly when he realized that that chance would most likely never come. They would find him eventually, but he would not go down without a fight. 

_If they mean to kill me,_ he vowed. _I will take as many of them with me as possible._

He clenched his knife in his hand, prepared to kill the first person who stuck their head in the tent, then risked a look outside. He felt a surge of fury at the sight of the nephew of Rhaenyc and the fair-haired Elf slowly walking down the row of tents. 

A new thought suddenly came to Gur and a new plan formed in his mind. He was as good as dead, or so he thought. But instead of killing many people at random, he would now make a precision strike. He would probably only have time for a couple of blows before the others were upon him, but that was all he needed to get his revenge. 

-- 

Elrond frowned and turned back to Rhaenyc when he heard the man's report that Gur had escaped. 

"Who is Gur?" Gil-galad asked, drawing Elrond's attention. 

"An evil man," Elrond replied. He turned back to where Thranduil and Leoryn were making their way to the center of the camp. Thranduil had now noticed Oropher and was walking as fast as he could, a bright smile on his face. "He is the one who injured Thranduil." Elrond continued. 

Elrond felt a chill go through him. Something was wrong, he could feel it, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The dark feeling became clear when Elrond saw some movement from a tent Leoryn and Thranduil had just passed. Elrond called out a warning, but it was already too late. 

Gur was upon the two young ones. With one hand, he roughly grabbed Thranduil's injured shoulder, pulling him back and with the other, he drove a knife deep into the prince's side. Gur roughly pulled the knife out and pushed Thranduil forward; the prince dropped to the ground. 

Elrond heard several cries of alarm, but didn't bother to place them as he rushed forward as Gur turned on Leoryn. He was vaguely aware of something flying past him and by the time he reached Thranduil, Gur laid dead, Oropher's arrow lodged in his neck. 

-- 

Oropher hadn't even realized he had fired the arrow until he saw the man fall. All he knew was that the man had dared to touch his son. He actions were automatic, driven by the instinct of a father protecting his child. 

Then, forgetting all noble etiquette and self-control, Oropher raced to his son. 

-- 

Thranduil was not really aware of what was happening around him as he lay limply on the ground, clutching his side. It did not hurt that much, Thranduil noticed, at least, not after the sharp pain of the stab had faded. He just felt very tired. Unconsciousness beckoned him and seemed very appealing. But there was a part of his mind that warned him away from the darkness. It was very insistent and Thranduil felt he should listen to it, but it was getting very hard to do so. 

He suddenly became away of frantic voices around him. Some part of his mind identified one as Elrond, but he could not understand what the older Elf was saying. He stopped trying to make out the words, deciding Elrond was speaking in the human's strange language. 

Thranduil then felt somebody starting to move him. He tried to resist, but found that he did not have the strength. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his body as he was rolled onto his back and let out a soft moan. 

"Forgive me, Thranduil," he heard Elrond say. "I did not wish to hurt you further." 

Forcing his eyes open, Thranduil found himself staring at the blue morning sky. He felt someone tugging at his tunic and then let out a gasp as something was pressed against his side. He heard Elrond mutter another quick apology, but the pressure did not decrease. 

Suddenly, he saw a familiar face come into his line of sight. 

"Father?" 

Thranduil felt his father's hand gently cup his face and saw a small smile appear on his face. But was surprised to see tears in his eyes. He had never seen his father cry. 

"Yes, my son," his father replied, his voice catching slightly. "I am here." 

********************* 

**Author's note:**

**1.** HA! I bet you thought that they were all safe. Goodness, no! That would be much too easy ^_^. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Once Upon a Time in Lindon  
**Summary:** The future King of Greenwood and the future Lord of Imladris share an adventure in Gil-galad's realm.  
**Disclaimer:** LOTR and all related characters were created by J.R.R. Tolkien. No money is being made off this fic.  
**Spoilers:**_The Hobbit_ spoilers in the author's notes. 

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Elrond could not remember when he been under so much pressure as he was as he tended to Thranduil. He did not really notice much around him, he was so focused on staunching the blood flow from the deep wound. He was nervous. Though Tulco had many times praised his every growing skills as a healer, Elrond had never treated a friend for anything this serious. 

Elrond was grateful for the assistance he received while treating the young prince. Laredith and Leoryn had quickly retrieved any supplies he needed, while Oropher kept his son calm and still. Gil-galad and his guards had set up a perimeter around the group to keep any curious people away. Even so, Elrond was very grateful when Rhaenyc and a few other men began shooing the crowed away and he could no longer feel their eyes boring into him. 

Thranduil had lost consciousness by the time Elrond began carefully stitching up the wound. Part of Elrond was relieved, as Thranduil was too weak and Elrond feared giving him a sedative would put him into a dangerously deep sleep. 

Once he finished with injury on Thranduil's side, Elrond changed the bandages on the young Elf's shoulder. 

It was with a deep sigh of relief that Elrond finally finished treating Thranduil. He sat back, gratefully accepting the clean basin of water Laredith gave him to clean his hands. Finally, Elrond turned to Oropher, to answer the question that was no doubt on his mind. 

"Your son will be well," Elrond said. 

Though the Sindarin Elf said nothing, Elrond saw the immense gratitude in Oropher's eyes. Elrond smiled slightly and nodded in silent acknowledgement. 

Rhaenyc volunteered Gur's tent for their use, as it was the largest tent in the camp and now unoccupied. So Elrond and Oropher made Thranduil as comfortable as possible and prepared to wait as long as necessary for the young Elf to heal enough to travel. Oropher had wanted to take his son back to the city the next day, but Elrond had warned against it. 

"He has lost far too much blood in the past couple of days," Elrond had said. "It would be better not to risk reopening any of his injuries." 

So it was that two the of Elven guards stayed in the human settlement with Thranduil, Elrond, and Oropher while Gil-galad rode out with the rest to return to the city. The King promised to have food and supplies sent. Before he left, though, Gil-galad invited Rhaenyc, who had been elected leader by a near unanimous vote, to accompany the others when they returned so that they could speak about the future of Rhaenyc's people. 

"This is a large land," Gil-galad told the man. "Room enough for all of us. We shall see." 

During their stay, Oropher and Elrond rarely left Thranduil's side. When they did leave, it was very briefly and never both at once, even with the other Elves present. 

Leoryn was a constant presence around the Elves' tent, coming at the request of his mother, and sometimes on his own, to check on Thranduil's condition. He and Thranduil became genial enough. They spoke during some of his visits with Elrond as translator. 

Rhaenyc also visited to look in on Thranduil, though he was very busy with his new role as leader. His first order of business was to deal with Gur's men. He decided to show them mercy and give them a second chance, but warned that if they betrayed his trust, the penalties would be severe. He was also trying to prepare for his visit with Gil-galad. As it was, Rhaenyc was caught completely off guard when Elrond announced only a few days later that Thranduil was well enough to travel. 

"So soon?" Rhaenyc asked, incredulously. "How is that possible? Not even a full grown man could have recovered so quickly, much less a boy." 

Elrond could not help but smile at Rhaenyc's shocked expression. "Elves are very hardy, even our young," Elrond replied. 

Rhaenyc sighed. "Well, I suppose I'll never really be prepared to face the Elven King." 

"You have no need to fear King Gil-galad," Elrond replied. "He is a just king. All you need to do is be truthful with him." 

It was a crisp morning that found the Elves and Rhaenyc preparing to leave the human camp. Rhaenyc did not like having to leave his people so soon after being elected leader, but knew it was necessary as this was their chance to finally settle in one place. There was also some concern amongst his people about their leader going alone into the Elven city. But Rhaenyc had told the people that he was doing it as a show of trust. He had also pointed out that, even if they sent all the men in the camp, it would not make much of a difference if the Elves had any ill will toward them. He had promised, though, that he would return in a week, whether or not an agreement had been made, to personally give an update. 

Extra horses had been brought from city for Elrond and Thranduil, along with the supplies. Elrond had been very relieved when he learned that his own horse had made it back to the city and would be well. He had then felt a tinge of sadness that the same could not be said for Thranduil's horse. The young Elf had been rather depressed about his faithful steed, even after Oropher promised him a new one. As depression could be just as dangerous to an Elf as any injury, Elrond was thankful that between Oropher, Leoryn, and himself, they were able to keep Thranduil's spirits up for the most part. 

Thranduil had refused to ride in a litter and Elrond and Oropher conceded with the condition the he rode with his father. Rhaenyc was offered use of the extra horse and gratefully accepted. 

Oropher quickly mounted his horse and then reached down for his son. With Elrond's help, Thranduil was able to mount with only a little pain. But even that had exhausted him and he settled back against his father's strong chest with a sigh. 

"I cannot wait to get back into the city and into a nice, soft bed," Thranduil muttered. 

"Even with all that stone?" Oropher teased, carefully wrapping an arm around Thranduil's waist to keep him stable. 

"It could be a cave, for all I care," Thranduil replied. "As long as the bed is soft." 

"There are some fine caves around here," Elrond chimed in as he pulled his horse up beside them. "We can set you up in one of them." 

"Ai! It seems I will have to watch myself around _you_," Thranduil replied with a smile, echoing Elrond's words. 

Oropher chuckled and looked up to see Leoryn and Laredith running up to them. "Here comes your friend," he said. While he had been none too thrilled to see his son becoming friendly with a human, Oropher did not object. Especially after learning how the boy and his mother had aided Thranduil. 

"We just came to see you off," Laredith said to Elrond. She was still amazed at how the same Elf that had scared her with just a look was now so easy to approach once she had gotten to know him. "And Leoryn has a gift for young Thranduil." 

Leoryn stepped forward and held out a small item wrapped in a kerchief. Elrond took it and handed it to Thranduil, explaining that it was a gift. Thranduil unwrapped it to find a small wooden horse. 

"I carved it myself," Leoryn said. "I hope you like it." 

Thranduil smiled brightly. "Tell him 'thank you' and that it is lovely," he said to Elrond. 

As Elrond translated, Thranduil unpinned his silver brooch. He handed it to Elrond. "Give this to him. My thanks for his friendship and assistance." 

Elrond held out the pin to Leoryn, conveying Thranduil's message. 

"Oh, he cannot accept such a fine gift," Laredith said, looking at the beautiful silver leaf. 

"Thranduil insists," Elrond replied after speaking to Thranduil. 

Leoryn looked at his mother for guidance. After a few moments, Laredith nodded her consent. 

"I graciously accept this gift." Leoryn accepted the brooch, but held it carefully, as if it was made out of fragile glass and would shatter if held too roughly. Thranduil couldn't help but smile a bit at they boy's behavior. The brooch would easily outlast all of the boys other possessions and the possessions of his descendants. 

Leoryn then cleared his throat. "Namárië, mellon nin," he said, carefully repeating the phrase Elrond had taught him. 

Thranduil let out a startled laugh and quickly glanced at both his father and Elrond. Elrond leaned over and whispered something in Thranduil's ear. Thranduil nodded and took a deep breath before speaking. 

"Farewell, my friend." 

-- 

The Elves plus Rhaenyc were soon off, heading for the Elven city. They moved rather slowly, taking a leisurely pace so as not to aggravate Thranduil's injuries. The young Elf had felt guilty about slowing down the group, until Elrond had told him that Rhaenyc was probably grateful for the delay so he could better prepare himself to meet Gil-galad. 

"It looks a bit like Lagor," Thranduil said, examining the wooden horse. 

Oropher raised an eyebrow at this. While the horse was very well-carved, considering that Leoryn was so young (and human), Oropher did not think it looked anything like Lagor, though he did not say as much. 

"I suppose I will never see them again," Thranduil continued with a sigh. 

Oropher nodded. "Anything is possible," Oropher said. "But, true, it is unlikely you will see them again." While Oropher did not want his children to be cynics, he also wanted them to be realistic about matters. "At least you have something to remember him by." 

Thranduil nodded and looked down at the horse again. "And he has something to remember me by." 

"That was very kind of you," Oropher said. "Though I wonder if they can truly appreciate such a gift." 

Thranduil shrugged. "It was the only think I could think of to give him and I am truly grateful for his help." He sighed. "It was a really nice brooch, though. But I can always get another one." 

"Yes, I shall buy you which ever brooch you want when you are well enough to go to the market," Oropher promised. 

"Thank you, Father," Thranduil replied, leaning back against Oropher. He looked down at the horse in his hands again. "Though, I think this is more valuable than the brooch," he continued softly. "Because he made it with his own hands." 

Oropher smiled and gave Thranduil a light squeeze, being careful not to aggravate his injuries. "There are things in this world far more valuable than riches. Never forget that." 

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, Father." 

-- 

The group of Elves made it back to the city long after nightfall yet without incident. By the time they reached the city, Thranduil had fallen asleep, lulled by the gentle rocking of the horse and the feel of his Father's warmth and heartbeat. Oropher was loath to wake his son and so, with the help of Elrond, managed to get him down from the horse and into a soft, warm bed without disturbing him. Although, this worried Oropher, as his son was usually a light sleeper. 

"He is very tired," Elrond said, as if reading Oropher's thoughts. "It is to be expected, considering the events of the past few days." 

Elrond placed his hand on the young prince's forehead. "But he will heal, before you know it. All he needs is rest." 

"And for somebody to keep him in bed for he can rest," added Oropher. "He will be up and about before it is good for him, mark my word." 

Elrond chuckled slightly at this as he brushed a stray hair out of Thranduil's face. They fell into a peaceful silence, watching over Thranduil. Finally, Oropher spoke. 

"You have my thanks, Lord Elrond," the future king said softly. "I would have lost my son had it not been for you. I do not know how to repay you." 

Elrond smiled "No thanks is necessary. I am a healer, I strive to save lives. Especially the lives of those I consider friends." 

"You have my gratitude, nonetheless," Oropher replied. 

"I graciously accept, My Lord," Elrond said, bowing slightly. "Now is there anything I can get you before I retire?" Elrond knew Oropher would not be leaving his son that night. 

Oropher smiled. "Perhaps you can have one of the servants bring a bottle of wine." 

Elrond laughed softly. "I shall see to it personally. Perhaps I can get a bottle from King Gil-galad's personal stock." 

-- 

As Oropher had predicted, Thranduil was indeed up and about before it was good for him. Oropher had stepped out of the room for only a few minutes to speak to Elrond and when they returned, Thranduil was gone. It did not take very long to find him, as the young prince was unable to move very fast with his still-healing injuries. 

"I just wanted to get some fresh air," Thranduil said in his defense. 

"You could have asked us to open the window," Elrond retorted. 

"It is not the same," Thranduil said with what Elrond could only describe as a pout. 

Oropher, who had been silent the entire time, stepped in front of Thranduil with a stern look on his face. 

"Go-Good morning, Father," Thranduil greeted with a nervous laugh. 

Without a word, Oropher scooped Thranduil up in his arms. The young prince thought that his father was going to carry him back to the room and so was very surprised when Oropher headed away from the room. 

"If you could fetch us some blankets and pillows, Lord Elrond, and bring them to the garden," Oropher called as he walked away. "It would be appreciated." 

Elrond was about to protest, but then, remembering Thranduil's connection with nature, decided that it would probably do him good to be out in the garden for at least a little while. 

-- 

Oropher and Thranduil stayed for another week, while the latter recuperated and the former concluded his talks with Gil-galad. Rhaenyc had left a couple of days earlier, having come to a temporary agreement with Gil-galad. His people could stay in the site for the time being, but both wanted to eventually find a place more suitable for a permanent settlement. 

With him, Rhaenyc had taken a bolt of Elvish fabric Oropher had given him as a gift for Laredith and Leoryn. While the cloth was rather plain by Elven standards, it was far finer than any man-made fabric Rhaenyc had seen. 

Profusely thanking both Oropher and Gil-galad, Rhaenyc headed back to his camp, escorted by a couple of guards. 

Now Oropher and Thranduil were preparing to take their leave and return to their home to prepare for the move to Greenwood. 

"I wish you both a safe and pleasant journey," Gil-galad said, extending his hand in farewell. 

"Thank you, King Gil-galad," Oropher replied, returning the gesture. "I thank you for your hospitality," he paused, glancing quickly over to his son who was talking to Elrond. "And I thank you for your help." 

Gil-galad smiled. "May Greenwood prosper under your rule and may our realms always be friends, King Oropher." 

Oropher nodded. "May your realm continue to prosper, King Gil-Galad." 

"Will you come to visit us in Greenwood?" Thranduil asked Elrond as the two walked up to Oropher and Gil-galad. 

"I will if at all possible, and if your father allows," Elrond replied. 

"Of course I will allow it," Oropher said, placing a hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "You will always be welcomed in our home. It is the least I can do." 

Elrond smiled. "How can I turn down such an invitation? Perhaps I will when you have had time to settle in." 

"I will look forward to your visit," Thranduil said with a smile. "We can explore the woods together." 

_Yes, and there will not be any Men to harm you in my woods,_ Oropher thought. "Come, Thranduil," he said aloud. "It is getting late and we must be off." 

Thranduil frowned slightly. "Yes, Father." He turned back to Elrond. "Farewell, Elrond, and thank you for everything." 

"Farewell, Thranduil," Elrond replied, taking the younger Elf into a brief embrace. "And stay out of trouble." 

Thranduil laughed as Elrond released him. "I will try, but I make no promises," he answered with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

After Thranduil bade Gil-galad farewell, the Sindarin Elves mounted their horses and were off. 

"I will miss that young one," Elrond admitted as he and Gil-galad returned to the castle. 

"Yes," Gil-galad replied. "He is a likable youngster." 

"May the Valar grant them good fortune," Elrond continued. "They are going to need it. Founding a kingdom cannot be easy." 

Gil-galad laughed. "I should say not. But Oropher is wise and strong of mind and will. If any can succeed, he can." He then cocked his head as if in deep thought. "And as neighboring kingdoms, we will have to keep up to date with the goings on of each other's realms, which means send regular messengers." 

Elrond chuckled. "I would be more than happy to deliver some of the messages myself, dear King," he said with a bow as they entered Gil-galad's study. 

Gil-galad raised an eyebrow. "Tulco will not be pleased," he said, retrieving a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses. 

"I am sure you can find a way to persuade him to release me from my duties every once in a while," Elrond replied, accepting the glass Gil-galad handed him. 

"To Greenwood," Gil-galad toasted, raising his glass. 

Elrond raised his glass a well. 

"To friendship." 

THE END 

********************* 

**Author's notes**

**1.** Yes, I did put the whole brooch thing in as a sort of beginning of Thranduil's love for shiny objects (so to speak). But, even though Thranduil likes jewels, silver, and gold, I don't think he's ruled by them. At least, that's the impression I got after reading 'The Hobbit'. After all, he was reluctant to go to battle for Smaug's treasure (and was really only fighting to get a fair share for Bard and his people) and in the end, went away with only a couple of gifts though he could have easily demanded part of Bard's share for helping them.  
**2.** Yes, the cave comment was intentional.  
**3.** Though I would like to write some more "young Elrond and Thranduil" fics (and, indeed, have several ideas for more), I cannot promise anything. But, we'll see what the future brings ^_~.  
**4.** Apologies for any spelling errors. I don't have a beta-reader, but I tried my best to catch them all myself. Of course, since I know what I MEANT to write, my mind corrects some of the mistakes as I re-read.  
**5.** Thanks to everybody for their time. 


End file.
